Roadmap
Dissidia Sedecim is still under development. As new features, characters, dungeons, enemies, bosses and abilities are developed, new versions will be released. The end goal is to feature 13 main characters from the series, at least two dungeons from each game, a hub area, balanced and challenging gameplay. None of the features are set in stone, plans may change, take a different direction, new features may be added or removed. Everything is up for discussion. Current releases Version 0.1 A single fight against Kefka. Party members: White Wizard (FFI), Terra, Cloud, Noctis https://drive.google.com/file/d/1jxfUg_wjYvjowepOJA2oKT1WlQuB2nSC/view Version 0.2 A single fight against Safer Sephiroth. Party members: White Wizard (FFI), Terra, Cloud, Noctis https://drive.google.com/file/d/1WMdKkrXmAkFu2z_J39IcLrHHaM5Qe3kB/view Upcoming release, version 0.3 A recreation of the opening mission from Final Fantasy 7. This version will feature for the first time actual dungeon exploration. Also for the first time is the ability to customize the party through menus, use items and spells outside of battle. Squall will be added as a character and new jobs for the Warrior of Light (FFI) will be introduced. Many low and mid tier actions will be added. There'll be more gear, spells and various customization options for the new characters. For specific details check the project's Trello board. New features * Dungeon exploration * Field menu Characters * Warrior of Light * Terra * Cloud * Squall * Noctis Areas * Sector 1 Reactor (VII) Next releases The next releases aim at adding enough new content to allow the player more freedom to customize their party and decide which challenges to tackle. The priority for the contents listed may change and features might be added or removed. Higher priority Essential features of a fully fledged JRPG will be added, such as having towns, inns, save files, multiple dungeons and party members. Features * Save/load * Hub area * Shops Characters * Yuna * Cecil Areas * Phantom Village (V), as the hub area * Mount Ordeals (IV) * Zanarkand Dome (X) Medium priority Beloved but less popular characters in the series. A few new areas still to be decided. Important game settings for the player. Features * Boss arena * Game settings such as input binding, screen resolution Characters * Zidane * Onion Knight * Bartz Areas The new areas still haven't been decided but some candidates are * Chaos Shrine (I) * Leviathan (II) * Big Bridge (V) * Phantom Forest (VI) * Dollet (VIII) Lower priority New experimental features to make gameplay more interesting, such as dungeons that must be defeated simultaneously by two different parties. Features and characters that haven't been thoroughly planned because of their difficulty to implement. Features that would be nice but have low impact on gameplay Features * Linked dungeons * Brave system * AI aggro and explicitly displaying which party members are targeted by enemies * Rogue-lite elements * Enhanced difficulty boss fights * Custom challenges Characters * Firion * A Final Fantasy XII representative, still to be decided * Lightning Areas These areas are still to be decided, but by the end there should be 26 maps, including every final dungeon in the game. Wish list Features that would be great but might never be added * Final Fantasy XI and XIV characters * Final Boss mode, where you control a single boss in its final form against a party of heroes * Antagonists from the series as playable characters, in their human forms. * World map area * Character editor * Map editor * Action editor * Enemy editor * Modding support * Player vs Player fights